


noble deeds and hot baths are the best cures for depression

by totally_loca



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_loca/pseuds/totally_loca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and Porthos crash Athos's bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	noble deeds and hot baths are the best cures for depression

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme prompt](http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/774.html?thread=162310#cmt162310): OT3 sharing a bath.
> 
> Title is a quote from I Capture The Castle by Dodi Smith.

Athos’s eyes shot open. Someone was clattering around in his outer room. He gripped the edge of the bath and had just started to rise when he made out the voices. He rolled his eyes and slid back under the water, waiting for his two intruders to enter his bedroom. 

Aramis and Porthos practically fell through the door, both partially dressed and shedding the rest of their clothing on their way to the bath. Athos watched with raised eyebrows as they grinned down at him and then rolled his eyes as Porthos nudged him forward so he could slip behind him, water slopping over the side. Aramis waited until they were settled and then dropped sideways onto Athos’s bent knees, his long legs dangling over the edge, eliciting a grunt from Athos. The older man gave him an unimpressed look and Aramis laughed, shifting so he was sitting on his lap properly, facing him, his legs slotted up against Porthos’s. He displaced more water as he moved.  
“This is my bath,” Athos stated, even as his eyes softened and he placed his hands on Aramis’s hips, “although at this rate there won’t be any water left in it.”  
Porthos laughed softly against his neck and Aramis hummed, leaning in to brush his nose against Athos’s. 

“How did you even get in?” Athos’s words were punctuated by a quiet moan as Porthos bit his shoulder and he melted against the larger man.  
“Porthos’s shoulder,” Aramis mumbled around a laugh as Athos’s head tipped back onto said shoulder, kissing down his exposed throat. He shivered, pressing his chest into Athos’s, as Porthos ran a hand down his back. With his other hand Porthos tilted Athos’s head slightly to the side so he could meet his lips. Athos opened to him, their tongues twining lazily. His hands tightened on Aramis’s hips briefly before one slipped around to squeeze Aramis’s buttock. Porthos fondled his arse too, and Aramis groaned, thrusting forward, making the water slosh over the side of the bath again.

Athos pulled free of Porthos’s kiss to gasp as his hardening cock made contact with Aramis’s. The feel of Porthos thickening against his backside caused his gasp to turn to a groan, before he caught his breath to say “You’re cleaning the floor when we’re finished.”  
Aramis laughed, tracing a hand up his ribs to pinch at a nipple, while Porthos rumbled “Your bath is too damn small for the three of us.”  
“Like you have a bigger one,” Athos retorted, grinding back against him. Porthos didn’t reply but Athos could feel him smile against his shoulder. 

There were no more words said after that. They moved in synchrony, finding the right angles so that every time Porthos rocked against Athos’s backside, Athos’s cock slid up against Aramis’s cleft, Aramis’s cock trapped between his and Athos’s bellies. They settled into a rhythm quickly, hands roaming bodies, clever fingers knowing the sensitive spots to coax gasps and moans from the others’ mouths. At one point, Athos’s fingers were buried in Aramis’s hair as he and Porthos kissed by his ear. At another Athos and Aramis kissed deeply, while Porthos mouthed at Athos’s shoulder, his fingers tracing around Aramis’s hole and thumbing at the head of Athos’ cock. 

All too soon they could no longer kiss, instead Porthos panted into one side of Athos’s throat while Aramis alternated pressing kisses to behind Athos’s ear and biting at the parts of Porthos’s shoulder he could reach. Their hips gyrated frantically against each other, losing and finding their rhythm again, fingers pressing tightly into skin, water spilling over. 

Athos spent first, the twin sensations of Porthos behind him and Aramis clenching on top of him sending his orgasm rushing through him. Aramis moaned at the feeling, but it was Athos brushing his thumb over the head of his cock and Porthos breaching his hole with the tip of a finger simultaneously that caused him to come with a shout. He slumped forward into Athos, panting into the hollow of his throat, Athos doing the same in his ear. Porthos continued grinding against Athos for a moment longer, Athos pressing minutely back into him, until Aramis snaked a hand between their bodies to pull gently at his cock. It only took three strokes to have Porthos spilling up Athos’s back. 

They stayed collapsed against each other until in unison all three of them shivered, the water now cold around their legs. Aramis pressed a kiss to the hollow of Athos’s throat and heaved himself out of the bath, stumbling slightly as the blood rushed back into his cramped limbs. Porthos and Athos smiled dopily up at him and he laughed quietly, leaning down to press a kiss to Porthos’s forehead. As he pulled away to dry off, Athos leant forward allowing Porthos to sluice him off before standing between his knees. He rolled his eyes as Aramis leered at him, droplets rolling down his well-muscled body enticingly, holding out his hand for the cloth. Instead of passing it over Aramis took his hand to help him step out of the bath. With a small smile Athos allowed the gallant gesture and let Aramis dry him off. Porthos laughed at them, still sprawled out in the cold water and Athos just gave him a look over Aramis’s head.

When Aramis was finished, Athos gave him a quick kiss before leaning over and kissing Porthos, tangling his fingers in Porthos’s tight curls and pulling gently. Aramis draped himself over Athos’s back humming happily, his fingers dancing across Porthos’s shoulders. When Porthos groaned Athos and Aramis stood up and together they tugged their third out of the bath, quickly drying him off. 

When they were done Porthos pressed kisses to both their cheeks before looking down at the bath. Before he could ask anything Athos shook his head, “leave it, it’ll wait till morning.” All three of them smiled and they stood staring stupidly at each other for a long moment before Aramis took their hands and pulled them to the bed.


End file.
